A city with no people:, Don't leave me now
by NoWaY-aNiMe
Summary: Hideki Motosuwa is on top of the world, with Chi, the love of his life. But, when he suddenly realises that Chi is not really a living, breathing person, but a persocom, he becomes torn between reality, destiny, and love. But that’s the least of his pro


This story takes place at around the middle of the third Chobits manga comic. It has nothing to do with any of the problems Chi has with Zima and Dita. The story begins as if Shimbo is back from his little "vacation", Takako (or Ms. Shimizu, if you prefer) has moved in with him, and Chi is a Chobit, but no one is after her.  
  
"Chi," Hideki called, "Chi, I'm home!" He immediately felt tense as he slowly slipped his backpack off of his shoulders. He glanced at the corner of the room, and there she was, reading silently. Hideki felt more at ease now, as he smiled thoughtfully to himself. "Chi, it's me." He said to her, caringly. Chi looked up and grinned while the book slipped through her fingers and onto the floor. She stood up awkwardly and hugged him. No matter what happens, Hideki thought to himself, I'll always love you, Chi.  
Chi ended their warm embrace and stepped back. She ran up to him gracefully and then jumped on him, knocking them both to the floor. "Hideki, Hideki!" She said affectionately, "Hideki is home!" Hideki's heartbeat quickened, as he gently pushed Chi off of himself. They both grinned at each other. There was a sudden knock at the door, and Hideki's smile faded.  
"Hey, Motosuwa," A voice called, "It's Shimbo!"  
Hideki pursed his lips and muttered to himself, "Great job Shimbo, you just had to come and kill the moment. It's dead and buried, and it'll never come back again." He opened the door, "What do ya want?" Hideki hissed.  
Shimbo glanced passed him and looked straight at Chi. "What's he so worked up about?" He asked her.  
Chi cocked her head to the side, "Hideki came home, and Chi hugged Hideki. Chi jumped on Hideki and........."  
Hideki cut her off, "Uh.........Chi, why don't you go finish your book? I'll talk to Shimbo." He slipped out of the door, which he then slammed, and into the hallway, all while looking Shimbo in the eye. "What?!" He all but screamed, "What the hell do you want?!"  
Shimbo scanned Hideki from head to toe, for what seemed like an eternity, then said, "Are you on drugs, or were you just about to score?"  
Hideki pushed Shimbo away from him, "What are you talking about? No, no, no! I was just.........just........."  
Shimbo closed his eyes and started laughing loudly, "You.........you are so funny, man! You are like the worst liar ever! I can't believe you were actually going to.........I mean, with a persocom! You must be DESPARATE!"  
Hideki stared at him open mouthed, and snapped back, "What the HELL are you talking about? At least I'm not with the TEACHER!"  
Shimbo stopped laughing, "Well, uh.........I just came to ask you something. Something about Takako and me." Hideki didn't respond, so he continued, "I think that maybe.........Well, I need help picking out a wedding ring for her. A nice one. So, do you think you could........."  
"Shimbo," Hideki interrupted, "I don't think that you should be asking me to help you pick out anything. I'm really bad at that kind of stuff."  
Shimbo blinked, "Not YOU, I wanted CHI to help me pick one out." Shimbo said sympathetically, "I know that you're really horrible at this sort of stuff because you're a pathetic loser. So, can Chi come with me to help pick out a ring?"  
Hideki examined the palm of his hand, "When will you be back?"  
Shimbo thought, "Around 7:00."  
"Will you be with her all the time?"  
"Duh."  
"Okay. Oh, but Shimbo."  
"Yeah?"  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME A PATHETIC LOSER EVER AGAIN!" Hideki opened the door, only to find Chi standing right behind it. He held out his hand, and Chi took it into hers. She smiled. Hideki leaned in to kiss her.  
"Motosuwa?" Shimbo said, "Can we just go? Now?"  
Hideki breathed out angrily, "Fine, damn it, what the hell is wrong with you? I was just going to........."  
Shimbo took Chi by the wrist and jerked her away.  
  
Shimbo dragged Chi to every jewelry store he could find, saying to her, "Do you like this one?" and, "This one would look good on Takako, right?" Chi just shook her head up and down.  
Shimbo sighed. He hadn't found the perfect ring yet, and there was only one store left. He grabbed Chi's hand and held onto her, because they were in a bad part of town. He walked into the store first, and Chi followed. He glanced at every display case, but found nothing.  
"C'mon, Chi, let's go," He said softly. Chi starred at a glass case filled with rings, not budging. "Chi, I said let's go." He walked over to her and place his hand on her shoulder, "Thanks Chi, thank you for helping me try to find a ring but........." He then saw what Chi had been staring at. It was a small, beautiful diamond ring that glittered with pride. It had two diamonds, side-by-side, imbedded in gold, which reminded Shimbo of two people tenderly kissing. "How much?" He asked the shopkeeper.  
"T-that one?" He asked.  
"Yes, that one." Shimbo replied.  
"Two thousand. Dollars, not yen."  
Shimbo smiled, lost in thought. "Ill take it."  
  
Hideki sat with his back against the door for an hour. His thoughts were focused on Chi. He pictured her in a wedding dress, carrying a bouquet of roses down the aisle.........stepping so carefully on the silk carpet that she walked on. Her smile was so very cheerful, so inviting, her dress dazzling with lace and ribbons. She looked truly happy. Then, it all faded. She looked sad. She looked like she would cry, though that was impossible, in her black dress, black ribbons tied in her hair. She was kneeling over something. A coffin. She was shaking, shaking uncontrollably. She lifted up the coffin lid, and there was Hideki.........A sudden knock on the door woke him up.  
"Motosuwa," Shimbo said, "I'm sorry, I know it's a few minutes after 7:00, but I mean........."  
Hideki glanced at the clock. It was already 7:55., "It's okay," He said, opening the door, "Did you find one?"  
"Well," He smirked, "Yes. But, I wouldn't of seen it if it weren't for Chi. Just look at it!" Shimbo lifted the lid of the jewelry box that held the ring. Hideki gasped.  
"If I were gay," He said, jokingly, "I'd say yes."  
Shimbo agreed, "Yeah, I'm sure ya would. If I were gay, though, I'd probably be hitting on you right now," He said, putting his hand firmly on Hideki's shoulder, "Darling."  
"Shimbo," Chi said instantly, "Shimbo cannot have Hideki."  
Both boys burst out laughing. "Chi, calm down!" Shimbo giggled as he withdrew his hand, "I was only kidding."  
Hideki smiled and said, "Shouldn't you be going now?"  
Shimbo put the ring in the palm of his hand, "Yeah. Takako is probably waiting for me."  
"'Bye."  
"G'bye and g'night."  
  
Hideki pulled Chi inside, and snapped the door shut. "Finally, we're  
alone together," He breathed. He brushed his hand along her cheek.  
"Chi........." She said, confused.  
Hideki's eyes became teary with adoration, "It's okay Chi, it's  
okay." He pushed her hair behind her ear. He stopped. It finally  
became clear to him. He was truly in love with Chi, though Minoru had  
told him.........Minoru had told him not to fall in love.  
Chi smiled, "Chi.........Is Hideki okay?"  
"It's nothing Chi. Really."  
"Can Chi hug Hideki?"  
"Yes Chi. Please, hug me." Chi closed her eyes and wrapped her arms  
around him securely. She backed away and held up her hands.  
For a minute, Hideki was unsure what to do. He took his hands and  
gently pressed his fingertips to hers, as she stood on her toes to  
kiss him. Hideki opened his eyes when her soft lips touched his. She  
was so warm and lovable, like a cat, only prettier and.........and  
nonliving. These thoughts struck him like a blow. He retreated away  
from her, his eyes wide. He was trembling. That's.........that's not true!  
He thought, She's alive.........Chi loves me! She's.........  
He backed away farther, stepping carefully. Chi went after him  
though. He needed time to think. Lots of time. He opened the door and  
bolted out. After getting a safe distance away, he turned around and  
saw Chi standing outside of the door, calling out his name. 


End file.
